Twizzlers
by anotherMCRcrazedfan
Summary: A very random Ferard from the minds of me and my friend. Enjoy as Nikki, Gerard, and the rest of the band sing karoke to pass the time.


Twizzlers

Nikki's POV

I laughed to myself as I walked into the main area where my dad and the rest of the guys in My Chemical Romance were sitting. I faced them and smiled, "Pick a song guys."

My dad sighed, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you're all bored…" I reminded him.

He looked at the hat and then back at me. He sighed and hesitantly grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. He started to open it, "Don't open it yet!" I almost screamed.

He shrugged and leaned back against the couch. I glanced at Frank and he had a smug look on his face. Surprisingly, he reached right in the hat and grabbed a paper.

I walked over to Bob, "Pick a song, Bobby."

He sighed and then grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. I turned around to walk towards Mikey and Ray when their hands reached into the hat. Now that everyone had a song, I too reached into the hat and pulled out a paper, "Okay, Dad. You're first."

He smiled and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Nikki." His face turned beat red as he read the song that he had to sing, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"What song is it?" Frank asked, shifting slightly to get a glimpse of the paper.

"I Touch Myself…"

We all burst out laughing, "You have to sing until the end of the chorus." I smiled.

He stood up and sighed, "This is so embarrassing…"

"Dude, it's just like being on stage… Only different." Frank laughed.

"Whatever…" He threw the paper at me and took a deep breath.

"Wait! You need something!" I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen area and grabbed a wooden spoon. I handed it to him and sat back down.

He cleared his throat, "I love myself, I want you to love me. When I'm feeling down, I want you above me. I search myself; I want you to find me. I forget myself; I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself," We all laughed even harder as he got really into it as he began touching himself. "Oah, I don't want…anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no."

He handed the spoon to Frank, "Your turn." He said and sat back down on the couch.

Frank got up off the couch and walked to the middle of the area. He looked at the piece of paper and shook his head.

"What did you get?" Bob asked.

"I Kissed A Girl…" We all laughed. He, like my dad, threw the paper at me. I just smirked at him. He thought for a moment and brought the spoon up so he could sing to it.

"This never was the way I planned. Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used to. Just want to try you on. I'm curious, for you. Caught my attention.

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it." We all stared at him in amazement. He just laughed and threw the spoon at Bob.

"Alrighty! This song is dedicated to my one true love, Gerard!" We all laughed as he opened up the paper.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Teardrops on My Guitar," he said. "But! I am going to change it so it fits! It is now known as 'Teardrops on My Drum set'."

Bob laughed and started to sing his version of the song.

"Gee looks, at me. I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Gee talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny. That I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my drum set. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song, I keep singing; don't know why I do." There was silence in the room as we all let Bob's words sink in. I looked over to my dad and, for the second time that night, his face was beat red. It also looked like he was tearing up a bit. He stood up and walked over to Bob and threw his arms around him.

I looked over to Frank and his mouth was hanging open. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I shook my head 'no' indicating that it was all an act. He nodded and looked back to where Bob and my dad were standing.

They looked like they were about ready to piss themselves laughing. Dad stumbled back over to the couch and collapsed beside Frank. Bob sat back down in his chair next to Ray, trying to calm himself down.

"Your turn Mikey!" Ray said as Bob handed him the spoon. He stood up and stood in front of everybody. He looked at his paper and almost fell to the floor.

"Holy shit dude! It's My Humps!" He said and we all burst out laughing. Just picturing my Uncle Mikey singing that was amusing, hilarious, disgusting, and disturbing all at the same time. But knowing what my dad does on stage, it doesn't seem too weird to me.

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out.

I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, they treat me really nicely; they buy me all these ices. Dolce & Gabanna, Fendi and Adonna Karen, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin'. Fly gear but I ain't askin', They say they love my ass 'n, Se7en Jeans, True Religion, I say no, but they keep givin' So I keep on takin'. And no I ain't taken. We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstrating.

My love, love, my love, my love, my love, love. You love my lady lumps love, my hump, my hump, my hump, love, my humps they got you,

She's got me spending. Oh, spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. She's got me spendin'. Oh, spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."

"Holy shit dude! I can't believe I remembered all of that!" He said, falling to the floor. Without looking, he threw the spoon to Ray.

He got up and walked over to where Mikey was. He grabbed the loops of his jeans and hoisted him up off the floor. He dropped him on top of Bob.

I knew that Ray was very strong, but Jesus! He just lifted up Mikey with one hand! We all just stared at him in amazement.

He just smiled and looked at his piece of paper. His smile quickly went to a frown.

"What's with all these love songs?" He practically yelled. Me and Frank looked at each other and smiled.

"Fine…" He grabbed the spoon from Mikey and walked back over the middle of the room.

"OK, since this was Nikki's idea, I'm gonna dedicate this song to her." I looked at him in fear about what the song was.

"Ray, you better tell me what the song is or I will kill you." My dad threatened and Ray just broke out into this giant smile as he began to sing.

"Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like, alright, Ok. Tonight you're having me your way. Perfume, spray it there. Put our love in the air. Now put me right next to you. Finna raise temp' in the room. First rub my back like you do, right there, uh huh, right there, uh. You touch me like you care. Now stop," He stopped for, what seemed like, a minute for added drama. We all just stared at him in amazement. I looked over at my dad and he looked like he was gonna rip Ray limp from limb.

"And let me repay you for the week that you've been through, workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do, oh, oh, oh."

"Ok, I'm just gonna skip the pre-chorus part," he said, before he went to the chorus.

"Wanna put my fingers though your hair, wrap me up in your legs," He said, walking over towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him.

"And love you till your eyes roll back. I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed. I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed," at that point my dad shot up off the couch and pulled me off of Ray. Ray darted out the room and disappeared, my dad chasing after him. A few minutes later, dad came back and sat down on the couch.

"No luck?" Frank asked.

"No. He locked himself in the bathroom… Fucker..." We all just laughed…again.

I guess it was my turn, so I walked over to where Ray had flung the spoon and picked it up. I turned around and faced the guys, with a giant smirk on my face. I opened the paper, even though I didn't have to, considering I already knew what was written there, and pretended to be embarrassed by the song that I picked.

"OK. This song I found on YouTube. I know you all know it because I showed you the video," Frank had this really worried look on his face. I think he knew the song that I was going to sing. The rest of the guys just had this very confused face.

I took a deep breath, and gazed into the wooden spoon, preparing to have my head ripped off by my father.

"The dirty things I read and write are all I think about at night. When I'm lying in bed and all I see in my head is you.

Frank's the shortest guy in band-boy history and Gee's an international man of mystery. But the things that we write aren't as slashy as the things they do." Dad and Frank looked at each other, stunned. I just smiled and continued the song.

"In their world I bet their favorite game is 'hide the hotdog'. Hi's another way of asking for a blowjob. And boy on boy is the only way they know." The guys' eyes were wide and dad had his hand over his mouth. Frank's face was beat red he was trying not to look at dad.

"They'll blow each other and fuck until their butt s hurt. Bob won't complain 'cause he knows that it could be worse. And you know we'd all be happy to see that show. The vampire and his pint-sized romeo." All of a sudden Frank jumped up and ran over to me, singing the song with me.

"They don't have to kiss and tell, 'cause we cum see it all too well, with their tongue's in each other's mouths up on that stage. When it's not about the music, it's all about pleasure. The fans are finding it hot beyond measure. And when their done they'll just do it another way."

"Whoa!" my dad jumped in, stopping us. "What is all of this about?"

"You really don't get it do you?" he said with disappointment in his voice. Dad just stood there. So Frank took matters into his own hands.

He jumped up on dad and wrapped his legs around his waist and began kissing him eagerly. At first dad just stood there, but then he went along with it. He put his hands under Frank's thighs to support him. They guys just looked on in shock. My face hurt I was smiling so bad.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Ray walk cautiously out.

"Holy shit! What went on in here?" he practically yelled.

"I suggest we all leave the room…" Mikey stated, and they left. I just stood there. I can't believe our plan worked!

At that moment, dad laid Frank down on the couch, and then climbed on top of him. I just stood there. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

Frank started unbuttoning dad's vest and then he pulled it off, chucking it to the floor. Dad reached in between them and pulled Frank's shirt over his head.

He then started kissing down Frank's chest, slowly making his way down towards the hem of Frank's jeans. Frank gasped in pure pleasure. But then he noticed me standing there watching them.

"You've done enough, now please leave!" Frank moaned as dad sensually unbuttoned Frank's jeans. I slowly made my way towards the bunk area, not taking my eyes off of them for one moment.

This is going to be fun…


End file.
